brotherhoodnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Union of Lenton
Causes of Death Cancer: 32% Heart Disease: 26% Work: 16% Old Age: 9% Exposure: 7% Capital Punishment: 7% Murder: 3% Accident: 1% Government Expenditure Defense: 45% Law & Order: 30% Industry: 12% Administration: 8% Healthcare: 2% Spirituality: 2% Public Transport: 1% Economy Private Sector: 77% Public Sector: 23% Important People *High General Lionel Mandrake (High General: 2037 - ?) Special Zombie Apocalypse 2013 Chosen course of action: Kill Highest Amount of People in Apocalypse: 8 Million Highest Amount of Zombies in Apocalypse: 1 Million Highest Amount of Dead in Apocalypse: 1 Million Laws *Citizens can be frequently spotted going about their business stark naked. *Elections have been outlawed. *The nation is ravaged by daily union strikes. *Bicyclists are banned from major roads. *The government's religious works are headed by a New Age guru. *Organ donation is compulsory. *A nation-wide cull of Wolves is in effect. *Genetic researchers have been expelled. *All major public areas are watched by police surveillance cameras. *Euthanasia is legal. *The country's famous rainforests are being bulldozed by the mining industry. *Young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables. *There are no minimum wage laws. *The tenet of free speech is held dear. *The country is preparing for war. *The alarmingly racist TV show "Bigtopians Say the Darndest Things" is a hit. *Military spending recently hit a new high. *Married couples must call each other 'darling' or risk a fine. *The latest Harry Potter book is a bestseller. *Political activists are routinely executed. *The police crack down on tax evaders without mercy. *Wolf owners exercise their pets at a snail's pace or risk a court appearance. *The nation leads Atonement of Harmony in per capita stalking. *The nation's drinking water tends to glow green at night. *Protests are prohibited from blocking traffic. *The government has declared war on the environment and environmentalists by association. *Southern Union of Lenton's navy has been named the scourge of the seven thousand seas. *The military has had to quell a recent insurrection by uninsured revolutionaries. *Immigrant Maxtopians are routinely sold on popular internet auction sites. *Untold millions of Bronze Chips are going into a new government-funded maternity leave scheme. *City rooftops are pockmarked with the shattered remains of experimental delivery drones. *Several citizens have complained about scientists abducting their pets for experimentation. *Penurious citizens die from easily remedied ailments because they aren't "taking enough initiative". *Only the rich can afford the latest medical innovations. *Popular political cartoonists are thrown in jail for inciting dissent. *Closed universities are currently being converted into McDonald's restaurants. *Physcological disorders are a taboo subject. *New safety regulations require all cars manufactured in Southern Union of Lenton to be bombproof. *Southern Union of Lenton is increasingly belligerent on the international stage. *The government is spending billions of taxpayer Bronze Chips to support the Arms Manufacturing Industry. *The children of Southern Union of Lenton are often remarked upon for their cheery attitude to extreme violence. *Citizens drive tank-like vehicles with mounted machine guns. *Many parents are becoming frustrated with their children's choices in spouses. *Children as young as twelve are conscripted into the armed forces. *Small businesses are gobbled up almost daily by corporate giants. *Strange looking men with big red noses are found hiding behind bushes and inside dustbins. *The wreckages of bombed planes that litter Southern Union of Lenton are highly popular tourist destinations. *The armed forces are locked in an expensive and bloody war abroad to stamp out possible terrorists. *Pristine wilderness is being trashed in the quest for cheaper oil. *The populace harbors a fierce hatred for the metric system. *The government is cracking down on subversive groups. *Concert pianists lie about their occupation to avoid ridicule. *The government extracts trade concessions from poor nations in exchange for humanitarian aid. *The government seizes all major gold finds. *Nervous homeowners have been blamed for rising death rates amongst carol singers and locksmiths. *Public loudspeakers constantly tell citizens they are "happy people". *Southern Union of Lenton is notorious for its citizens' infidelity. *A typical fast food menu item could serve a small army. *Electrocution deaths among computer technicians are at an all-time high. *The importance of winning olympic gold medals is indoctrinated from an early age. *Vile black smog from coal power plants has enveloped several major urban centers. *The nation's new foreign policy of 'very disproportionate retribution' has its neighbors on edge. *A national academy regulates grammar and usage. *Research into "designer babies" is banned. *Roads are often attended by round-the-clock construction crews. *Retirement homes are often fitted with luxurious suites. *Prime commercial land is being swamped with archaeological teams. *The public health bureaucracy is wrapped in miles of red tape. *Speaking out against the government is punishable by flogging. *Curtailed social programs have left many citizens bereft of any safety net. *It is illegal to liberate slaves. *Radio shows feature people denouncing religion. *All recreational drugs are legal. *Army rations are served on silver platters. *Conscientious objectors are hanged as traitors. *Programs of questionable content are shown at peak-hours. *Drug distribution is tightly controlled by the goverment. *The nation is experiencing a severage shortage of sporting events. *1% of global paper production is bound for the National Archives. *Marketing departments of corporate giants compete to sponser little league teams. *Reports of arson have doubled since the introduction of a privatized fire protection service. *Otherwise healthy people are being sent to internment camps because they have VODAIS. *A crusade against barbaric religious prcatices has begun. *Many working fathers have never seen their children. *Scenic mountain valleys are flooded with water as damming projects get underway. *Eight year-olds can be seen lighting up in public areas. *Mobile phone masts are being erected all over the country. *Abortions are carried out secretly in shady backstreet clinics. *Vanity is considered the fifth cardinal virtue. *Saturday morning cartoons feature full frontal nudity. *All telephone traffic is monitored for "national security reasons". *Corporations cut costs by taking away safety-features on their products. *The roads are notorious throughout the region for their peril. *Drunk drivers are sentenced to death. *Funding for education has been redirected into the military. *Almost all of Southern Union of Lenton's water is piped into the country from abroad for exorbitant prices. *The world outside is only known of in folklore. *Jails have become colloquially known as "vampire houses". *A large percentage of the poor live from cradle to grave in subterranean wage slavery. *Crime suspects are forced to submit to blood testing. *Citizens live in superstitious fear of the mysterious glowing clouds that float over Southern Union of Lenton. *Healthcare funding has been cut. *There has been a series of riots between local cannibals and health food advocates. *Phone taps are frequently carried out by the police. *The SUOLBI Channel Tunnel project is plagued by delays. *Scientists recently cloned the long-extinct feather-bellied Wolf. *The people of Southern Union of Lenton are renowned for their nihilistic attitudes. *The richest citizens live in sheltered private citadels. *A survey of the nation's rivers and children have shown that pesticide levels are at an all-time regional high. *The government is reining in public spending. *Women earn less than half the salary of men if they can even find a job. *Sex offenders find themselves cut off from the ability to repeat their crimes. *Immigrant herding has become a national pastime. *Rumors have it that a secret police force is responsible for the recent spate of missing persons. *The government snoops on private internet connections. *Supression of pro-democracy protests is a daily occurance. *Religious organizations are being forced to leave the country or pay income taxes like everyone else. *Only the armed forces may used guns. *The country has been "going shopping" by annexing nearby nations for their resources. *Southern Union of Lenton has become a gigantic dustbowl filled with tourists and mean desperados. *Businesses often fire workers in favor of cheaper automatic systems. *Thieves are flogged in public for their crimes. *Retail stores offer sales every hour on the hour. *Environmental protestors are being rounded-up and taken away in sinister black vans as a massive land development campaign gets underway. *Citizens are regularly arrested in queues for "loitering". *Record sales of "child-whacking sticks" have been reported. *Graffiti graces every city's streets. *People choose marriage partners by buying a lottery ticket. *A government program is underway to revitalize Southern Union of Lenton's beaches. *Politicans are often seen with soldiers pointing guns at their heads. *Ethnic minorities are often refused admission to some of the nation's best schools. *Parents must choose their children's names from a government-mandaded master list. *Rag-wearing teachers are often mistaken for homeless people. *New urban roads are threatening city parks. *Criminals are executed and their property seized. *Wolves are becoming popular in pet stores nationwide. *The institution of marriage is held sacred and strictly enforced. *The government is a law unto itself. *Military spending is on the increase. *Historical fiction has been banned. *Skate parks can be found in every city. *People of faith are sent to twelve-step programs for "The Cure". *Homosexuality is a crime punishable by death. *Children as young as eight can be found working in factories. *Psychological disorders are a taboo subject. *The nation's first space rocket - sponsored by Pepsi and shaped like an enormous soda bottle - is being developed. *Foreigners are treated with great suspicion. *The colors pink and purple are banned from military unit insignia.